Ocean Wake or OWake
by XxCyberPicassoxX
Summary: After you beat the last game, you realize that it might not be a lake.  Oceans are better than lakes, and Ocean Wake is better than his brother alan, but when faced with the end of the world, will he rise up and kill it before his son is killed?


Ocean Wake (Or O . Wake)

"But it wasn't a lake, it was an ocean." The last words of his late author brother Alan Wake, Ocean Wake (Or O . Wake for short) stands above his author brothers grave. A singlular rose in his hand, he tosses it down into the darkness which actually killed Ocean's brother, but he didn't knew that. It was the same darknees that had this day last year consumed his son (who was bourn with darkness in his heart. During a drive down a steep cliff, the road his son's heart gave weigh to the darkness, the ultimate hart attack. (little did O . Wake know, it's wasn't a car acident).

Suddenly it was darkness and nighttimeand O . Wake couldn't see so he went into his car and put on the flashlight that was in his car so that he could see that the manuscript for the movie he was making for his brother ALans storys (he was better than his author brother at writinh). He finshed it at the grave site because he knew that his brother would have wanted him to finish the story at the place where his own grave was. But then the darkness tried to attack O . Wake, who was getting really horny because he liked the darkness, but it tried to attack him anyway and when it did O . Wake could sense it coming because he was the one who had darkness in his own hart which is why his son had also darkness in his heart so O . Wake could turn on the flashlight and shined it at where the darkness was all around him.

The Darkness sharked at sound of the light and quickly retreated but, only for a minute Because Alan had made it into an ocean. O . Wake was too smart to make the same mistake twice so he quickly called his manager Beary (which is the bear statue from the first game that got corupted by the darkniess, but he was born with light in his haert so it had no affect on him but he came to life).

"BEARy! Get you ass hole down her RIGHT NOW or your fired! The fucking ocean of darkness has got me on the ropes!"

The darkness totally aniticiapte this move so it went to block beary but the darkness had different thing in mind for O . Wake. It was mad becaus O . Wake had darkness in it haeat and the darkneas needs to reporduce and it was angry at O . Wake and his best friend Beary.

"Sorry O . Wake its is nothing personal" But it was.

So the darkness decided to the best way would have to be to send dark tentacles like those ones from The Darkness with Jackie Escobar. So they had teeth and they had eyes wieh were full of all hate.

"Oceans, I'm here" cried Beary as he lept into frame. But it was too late, no one could have saved O . wake's son from drowning off that cliff.

"Barey, you asshole! My son is never coming back, you shit, now halp me blast these dicks back where they came from….THE LAKE."

"Ocean? IT'S YOU!" the darknes had finally found the one that had been prophesized. "Your brother could not write well enough to sarve my purposes…to become thae OCEAN!"

"BITE IT Dicklweed! I'll never help you! My son is DEAD!"

"No, he didn't die. I KILLED HIM! It was me who run him over with my car"

"NO you didn't he kills himself, was shot in the head!"  
>But O . Wake knows the truth. His son was dead because of his poor parenting. But that doesn't matter right now because ehe was the best parent he could be. Now he had to take down this ocean darkness, because you know what they say: When life gives you oceans, fight oceans with oceans. Ocean Wake.<p>

END OF EPISODE ONE.

BEGIN EPISODE TWO

Oceaan Wake had the darkness ocean on the ropes which was awesome. But the darkness ocean had a shit ton of fucking tetnicles that wanted to rape him and Beary. But it was ok, because Ocean knew the truth about his son who was dead. IT was ocean who killed Ocean's son. And Ocean had his secret wepon his brothers flashlight.

LAST TIME ON ALAN WAKE:: This one diver guy appeared out of fucking nowhere, and grabbed the darknes ffrom her behind.

"RUN YOU SHITS! dont you know the problem with this stupid darkness? It'll taint the heart of men who try to kill it even if it's revengeful."

"I know " exclaimed O . Wake "but you don't know the half of it"

"your wrong Ocean wakes," as zach removed his diver helmet.

"OH MY GOD ALAN, but YOU DEID in that grave! I saw you."

"no, the darkness has smeany secrets."

Beary turned to the darkness to shout at it for being so gay but it instantly wrapped him and ripped out his tonsils.

"HAH! Now you can't stop me from inceptioned in your FACEM.!"

"Its right you guys, run. I'll buy you time buy sucking on it a little." (but it totally wasn't gay or anthying 'cuz the darkness was an old lady, but now it looked super wicked hot, with 8 tits the size of wisconsicn)

NOOOOOOOO Oceans said, but zaach stopped him helping barry. "it's late, his sacrifice won't be vain. We have to leave now or else the radio statin will close and we'll be shitfucked hardcore"

Beary tried to get away but he didn't because it was too late. The tenticles were rapped around him and they were hungry for bear. They were kinda hot because one of them instead of a tenticale was a vagina and Beary saw the awesome tits (but he could only see 5 because they were so big) so he got rock fucking hard. And then the vagina tentacle saw this and decided to go to town on Beary's bear penis, which is a lot like a regular penis with more hair. Beary let out a moan because it was so awesome and 3 tenticdles went into Beary's mouth and they tasted like darkness. But then the darkness started shooting its seeds into beary and beary knew that he would not have lightness in his heart for long, but he didn't care because it felt really really really good. So Beary said "I accepy you master darkness you are my master" and the darkness girl who looked a lot like Rose from the diner but also like Megan Foxx because of her tits said I know but Beary never said it because he couldn't with all the cocks in his mouth.

The orgasm shattered his skull, so he would be of know use to the darkness any further, but she was tired from the really neat sex, so she went back home to masturbate to some pictures of blackness (because she found that kinda stuff attractive…I don't know) Meanwhile, at the abandonded powerplant)

We made it, said Zach Wake (Alan wake had sapareted from his darkness self and had become fully incarnate light). "Z . Wake, we have so much catching up to do- "Stow it soldier, this is not time for chitshit chat! We need to stock up on all the light that we can."

Then Oceans had an epiphonhy! "He realized that If we just changed the manuscript pages for my newest screenplay which has already been optiond. BRILLIANT! I have all the manuscript pages ecept for just one.

"AWWW shiiiittttttt…..let me guess'" Yup, it's the one we need. The one where we get raped buty its sooooooo….fucking I… you have no idea how real this is gonna be."

"But that was the pivotal scene! Without that scene, the producers are gonna go with Shauns idea about some shitty girl who realizes that life just wonderful and she's happy. WHo WANT TO SEE women happy, and I Right?"

"that's my bro"

So Ocean Wake and Zach Wake (or Z . Wake for short) went back to get the manuscript page but frist they put their flashlights inh the power power plant and it made them supercharge.

They got back to O . Wakes car and it was totally trashed by the darkness but it was ok because they didn't find the secret companant that was in A . Wakes grave. O . Wake totally put it there because he knew this would happen.

"Good you have the script now we can" but it was too late, the Darkness was already raping Z . Wake to death with her vaginas. There was a vigna for his penis, a vagnina for both of his arms (which they made Z . Wake squeezes on their clits.) And even for his legs. And then it was like that part in King Kong with the bugs where the vangina went on his head and squeezed it until it exploded.

Then, O . Wake was all alone.

END OF EPISODE 2

BEGINNING OF EPISODE 3

LAST TIME ON O . WAKE

Z. Wake died by sex. Ocean was gealous, but there was no time for that now.

"After all these years, the prophecy shall cum to fruition"

"Prophecy? No…you can't mean."

The darkness did mean.

"But what about men?"

" the world of men doesn't concern me, I MUST MATE WITH THE ULTIMATE!"

The darkness then becan to cover Oceans body with girl darkness semen so she could absorb him like his A . Wake, Z . Wake.

"once I have u, I shall become to boat. THEN O . A . R . Z shall pROPEL ME TO FUCK, FOR I AM THE OCENA! (because oars push boats anlong and it's like magical oars with a z because Zach was named Z . Wake) 

O . Wake smiled as if he knew something devious. "Being devouis, I've thwarted your plan. You have no R, so you can't spell oars! Your logical is flawed you cum indone"

The darkness laughed the most firgtehening laugh you'll ever hear. It's like the devil fucking a cat, but the cat just wants more and is laughing because it's actually the joker. Soon, it sprouted 34 more boobs, and it's vaginas became mosist for the cerenomy.

"What ceremony?" pandered O . Wake? WHAT ARENt you TELLING ME!

"my boy, you haven't realized yet have you? I was the one that blinded your son! Because of me, his tires blew and he crashed into that cliff! You remember your own sons name."

"yeah right, you stupid cunt, who remembers something as trivial as that? What aren't you telling me?"

The darkness shot a load.

"NO? It can't be! His name was River?"

No, his name was r . wake for short, but your wouldn't know that. You never cared for our son enough to realize that she was a girl!"

O . Wake stared blanklily as he realized.. "oh no…I wouldn't have molested him if I knew he would get pregnnat because girl sget pregnant without condoms, which I didn't have because I cum where I want."

"Now it is time for your final cum R . Wake, for the last time." O . Wake said that. Then he wrote on the manuscript, but all the dicks came to try to stop him and he had shined the light. There were words all around him, like "Sex" and "penises" and like "Rimjob" but he shined on them so it was "sex" and "vaginas" and "blowjob." Compelled by this words, the darkness and R . Wake had to start sexing up O . Wake and it felt ghood though it was a little distracting. Then O . Wake wrhote the best thing that ever was written and it sounded like this:

DARKNESS YOU CANNOT TAKE MY SON DAUGHTER. IT IS NOT WHAT. YOU SHOULD DO TO ME, BECAUSE I AM THE ONE WHO MADE MY FUCKING DAUGHTER, RIVER WAKE. BUT INSTEAD, YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU.

And then the darkness did, but it still wants revenge. But O . Wake just looked at her and grinned.

"Im gonna put the lime in your coconut" and he did. Then he came inside the darkness and filled it with light.

"Glad that's over" O . Wake said but it wasn't an ocean, it was space.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
